1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the array substrate and an LCD device having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of improving an image display quality, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the array substrate and an LCD device having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device, in general, may include an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate may include a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) that are control pixels. The color filter substrate has a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is sealed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed in response to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
The variation of the light transmittance is restricted in a predetermined range, and as a result the LCD device has a relatively narrow viewing angle. In order to increase the viewing angle of the LCD device, the LCD device may implement a vertical alignment (VA) mode.
The LCD device configured to implement the VA mode may include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer incorporating a liquid crystal material with a dielectric constant exhibiting negative anisotropy. Liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer have a homeotropic alignment mode.
In operation, when a voltage is not applied to the substrates, the liquid crystals are aligned in a vertical direction to display black. When a voltage at least equal to V0 is applied to the substrates (e.g., to control electrodes of the array substrate and associated common electrodes of the color filter substrate), the liquid crystals are aligned in a horizontal direction to display white. When a voltage less then V0 is applied to the substrates, the liquid crystals are inclined with respect to the horizontal direction to display gray, where the gray scale is dependent on the average orientation of the molecules of the liquid crystal material.
In a small-screen LCD device, the LCD device is configured to implement a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode to increase the viewing angle and to decrease a gray-scale inversion. An LCD device in the PVA mode has a patterned common electrode and a patterned pixel electrode.
In some available LCD devices, a voltage applied to each of the pixels is unstable so that the pixel flickers, resulting in a deterioration of the quality of the image display.